saviorfairefandomcom-20200214-history
Force Master
They are not mages..but at the same time.. they are. Contradiction. Resource Mechanics Force Masters are mages who don't require a Grimoire or staff, instead they wear an magic/chi bracelet that transfers magic into the wearer, and because of such, they are capable of utilzing magic in it's puret form. Force Masters are a little bit different than regular mages, for they take the element in it's purest form and allow them to control and manipulate it as they please. Unlike all classes, Force Master will have five major passive skills, and four major active skills, but have sub-active skills to utilize with their main active Skills. Force Masters are a difficult class to learn, depending on the race that one picks. For instance, the races that have a certain magical touch are more than likely to master the Force Master. Force Masters mainly focus on Magic, since the art of magic they wield in consumes so much, they continously have to try and replenish their magic otherwise, the bracelet will fail to work. Passive Skills *One With Nature : Force Masters become one with the elements, reducing their initial magic cost. [ Level 20 ] *Magic Flow : Force Masters store a large portion of their magic inside of them, as a back up source. [ Level 25 ] *Unison : When working together with another mage, the Force Masters can combined their powers with the Mage. [ Level 15 ] *Tranquility : When surrounded by Nature, Force masters are at peace with the world, giving them more stable magic control. Level 10 ] *Style : The Force Masters utilize style with their power, giving them an increase in magic attack. [ Level 10 ] Active Skills *Frost Palm : The bracelet grants the user attribute of ice, in order to manipulate and control ice. This can inflict freeze. [ Level 10 ] **Frost Dragon : The Force Masters can conjure up an ice sculpture of an chinese-like dragon medium in size to attack their opponent. [ Level 20 ] ( Cool Down : 9 turns ) **Frost Wave : The Force Masters can cover the area they are in in a thin, sheet of ice to reduce mobility for their foes. [ Level 30 ] ( Does not work on flying foes. Cool Down : 9 turns ) **Frost Blast : Force Masters conjure a ball of ice, as they shoot and blast it to their enemies. [ Level 10 ] ( Cool Down 1 turn ) **Chill : Force Masters concentrate their energy into ice, and freeze the entire field, damaging all enmies with ice damage. ( Cool Down, 20 turns. ) [ Level 40 ] *Flame Palm : The Bracelet grants the forcer masters fire attributed attacks. They are able to control and manipulate fire. This can inflict burn [ Level 20 ] **Flame Jets : The Force Master creates streams of flames and shoots them at their enemies. ( Cool Down, 1 turn ) [ Level 10 ] **Flame Wheel : The Force Masters can generate a wheel of flame, and throw it at their enemies. [ Level 15 ] ( Cool Down, Instant ) **Flame Tornado : The Force Master conjure ups a tornado of flames to sear across the field towards their enemy. ( Cool Down 25 turns ) [ Level 40 ] **Grand Flame : Force Masters use all of their magic to create a land full of bright, radiant flames to not only burn but also distingrate their target. [ Level 50 ] ( Cool Down : Once Per Battle. ) *Shock Palm : The bracelets generates electricity for the Force Masters to utilize. This can inflict Paralysis [ Level 30 ] **Electric Shock : The Force Masters can charge and release an electric current that shoots at their enemies. [ Level 30 ] ( Cool Down Instant )